


Sick Day

by prubun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Illness, M/M, other character make small appearances, slight romance, slight sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Just days before the competition in China, Yuri falls ill and Victor is a little unsure of how to care for someone who is sick.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched YoI and fell in love all over again and it's kinda my current obsession. I've never written for this fandom before and this is my first time writing VictUri and I'm unsure how to spell Yuri's name because everything official says "Yuri" but the fandom and here on Ao3 says "Yuuri" so fuck me I guess. 
> 
> I struggled a bit to find inspiration to write, but then I actually got sick myself and while I was laying down feeling like death, I thought, 'This might be good,' and started brainstorming a little idea on my phone, and here we are. Hopefully it's decent.

Four days until the competition started and everything had been going fine up until now. Yuri was in the bathroom, in one of the stalls, coughing as quietly as he could into his hand. He had been in China for a day or so, and it seemed that he picked up something from the flight there. He'd been feeling sluggish all day and his throat started to hurt last night, and it seemed that no matter what he did he couldn't avoid it. He was sick right before a competition and he was starting to panic. Just a little.

He wasn't going to let it stop him, though, he couldn't. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a cough drop, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. Almost instantly he felt his throat soothe and the urge to cough subsided.

The door to the bathroom flew open and Yuri flinched and turned to look.

"There you are, Yuri!" Victor strolled in with a happy smile. "I was wondering where you ran off too. Are you ready?"

"Mmhm," Yuri nodded, trying to make it look like he wasn't hiding something in his mouth. 

"Come on, then! Everyone's waiting! Victor spun on his heels and left. As Yuri followed him he quickly pulled the cough drop out of his mouth and threw it in the trash near the door, and hoped that it was enough to keep his cough away for a while.

Yuri put on his skates and removed his jacket before heading towards the ice. He passed Victor on the way but didn't stop when he spoke to him; he couldn't let Victor know he was sick.

"Yuri?" Victor said his name softly and in confusion as Yuri ignored him. Even in the brief moment that Victor saw his face as he passed, he could tell that something was off. Yuri's cheeks were a bit flushed, and while it was fairly common to appear flush in the cold of the ice rink, the rest of Yuri's face was unusually pale and almost sickly. He'd been watching Yuri for a while now, and almost nothing escaped his eye. The way Yuri moved was off, his entire demeanor was slow and languid. As Yuri skated out onto the ice, Victor noticed his eyes were closed tightly and his body was swaying strangely. Yuri had good balance and could hold himself properly even when running low on stamina, so it made Victor think. Now more than ever, Victor decided that he wouldn't take his eyes off Yuri, not for a second, and he leaned against the railing outlining the rink.

A few of the other skaters came in just as Yuri began, the Eros music filled the arena, and Yuri started his routine. It started as per usual, Yuri gave Victor that sexy look in the beginning and it almost seemed sexier because of how pink his cheeks were and that drowsy look on his face. 

_'Maybe he's really feeling the Eros today...?'_ Victor thought with half a grin. It could explain why he was avoiding him; Yuri was still shy when it came to his eros off the ice. He hoped that was all it was, but he couldn't shake the horrible feeling in his stomach. 

As Yuri continued to skate, he fell behind the music a bit, and for Yuri that was unusual since he was always on the beat and moved perfectly to the music. He looked slow and almost disoriented. Then came the first jump; a simple one for him that he always landed. As he came down, his leg wobbled a bit but he glided along the ice. It lacked a bit of his usual elegance, sure, but he didn't fall. For a few seconds he looked like he was fine, but then his legs suddenly gave out and his eyes closed, his entire body went limp and he crashed to the ice, sliding a few feet across the cold surface before he came to a stop. Victor was unable to react immediately as his face distorted with horror.

"Yuri!" Victor grabbed the edge of the railing and yelled out to him, but Yuri didn't move or respond.

"Victor!" Phichit grabbed Victor's arm. "Come on!"

Victor hastily pulled on a pair of spare skates and raced out to Yuri with Phichit already making his way out to him.

"Yuri!" Phichit turned Yuri onto his back just as Victor approached. Yuri's face was flush red and he was breathing heavily as if he'd just finished an intense routine. "I think he's sick," Phichit wrapped one of Yuri's arms around him and tried to lift him. "Come on, help me get him off the ice."

Victor's heart was beating slow but it pounded hard against his ribcage. This feeling, it was fear. He'd never felt something like it before and it made his body freeze up. Yuri was hurt, or sick. Either way, he didn't like how Yuri looked; it scared him.

"O...Okay, here, I'll take him. He's done for today." Victor took Yuri's other arm around his shoulder. "You can stay, I can handle it from here. You might get sick as well if you touch him."

"Are you sure? Won't you get sick too?"

Victor looked down at Yuri. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Okay... Well, text me and let me know if he's okay."

Victor nodded again and turned to exit the rink. He moved slowly as to not cause Yuri any discomfort but eventually reached one of the benches outside the rink. He laid Yuri down on the bench and untied his skates, and then helped him into his coat and shoes. A few other skaters came by to see if he was okay, but Victor just told them that Yuri wasn't feeling well, and that he should take it easy for today. He gathered up their things, put Yuri's backpack on his back and then helped Yuri onto his feet.

"Yuri, can you walk okay?"

Yuri only nodded and kept his face turned away from Victor's. Victor was bothered by it, but he knew better than to make a scene here. He put Yuri's arm around his shoulder and led him back to their hotel.

Yuri was eerily quiet the entire way back. The long walk through the halls were unbearable, the silent elevator ride was unnerving and tense. Yuri seemed like he was broken and seeing him like that made Victor's heart hurt. There was a look of defeat on Yuri's face, the one Victor knew by now as Yuri believing he'd failed at something. Deciding not to speak of it now, Victor continued on to the hotel.

Victor opened the door and helped Yuri inside. He sat him on the bed and let him onto his back gently, his legs still off the side of the bed. Victor closed the door and locked it before returning to Yuri, who had pulled one of his arms up to cover his eyes and some of his face.

"I'm sorry," Yuri muttered into his sleeve. His voice cracked and wavered as he spoke. "I couldn't even make that first jump. I was awful out there."

Victor looked down at Yuri and then helped him sit up, and then began to pull his coat off and help him out of it. "Yeah, you were," Victor smiled a bit and Yuri grit his teeth. "But you have a reason for that, don't you?" Yuri didn't answer. "I never take my eyes off you, Yuri. I knew there was something wrong the moment you walked onto the ice, but I trusted you'd be alright. But you're sick, aren't you?" Yuri still didn't speak. "There's no shame in that." Victor began to unbuttoned Yuri's sweater and helped him out of it as well, leaving him in his thin t-shirt. "I wish you had told me sooner, I would have gone easier on you."

"I don't _want_  you to go easy on me!" Yuri yelled and covered his face with his hands. "I'm weak, you don't have to pretend."

Victor grabbed Yuri's arms and forced him down, pinning him to the bed. "Weak? I thought I told you that you aren't weak. Yuri, you don't have to do everything yourself. Getting sick is part of being human, even for someone with your stamina. You've been pushing yourself to your limit, so it's only natural to crash once in a while." Victor let go of him, sitting back on his calves with Yuri's legs between his. "Even I've gotten sick over the years. It's normal."

Yuri said nothing and just watched Victor's little smile; it was reassuring and soft. Victor had a way of being gentle when he wanted to be that made Yuri's heart beat a little faster. It also helped to hear that even Victor Nikiforov had gotten sick before. After a few seconds, Yuri started to cough and covered his mouth.

"Yuri! What can I do? Can I help?" Victor asked in a panic and gripped onto Yuri's arm.

"M-My bag, cough drops, front pouch," Yuri told him, one eye open and watering.

Victor nodded and grabbed Yuri's bag, quickly finding the little cough drops.

"Sit up, I don't want you choking on this." Yuri did so and repositioned himself to lean back against the headboard.

"Are you cold? Hot? What else can I do?"

"I feel really warm..."

"Then get out of those clothes, they're designed to keep you warm on the ice, so." Victor very bluntly began to unbutton Yuri's pants.

Yuri watched for a few more seconds, stunned until Victor reached his zipper and then he pushed on Victor's head, shouting in embarrassed horror. 

"T-That's really not necessary Victor, I-"

"Yuri," Victor's voice was serious, but he then looked up to Yuri, blue eyes sparkling but narrow, white brows knit together. "What happened out there... I've never felt my heart beat like that, not even when you do your Eros routine. I was...really scared, I didn't know what was wrong. When I first saw you go down, the worst thoughts filled my head. It's silly now but at that moment I thought I might lose you." Victor leaned his head against Yuri's stomach. "I am glad you seem to just have a cold, but...I decided that I don't like when you're sick, so," he looked back up, "Let me help you, please, Yuri?"

Yuri was stunned. Victor never looked so scared or worried before. Yuri knew he should feel bad for making his coach so worried, but part of him felt happy that Victor was so worked up over him. It was sweet and made Yuri feel special; he'd even ignore the Eros comment for now or else he'd likely panic in embarrassment again.

"Yeah, okay..."

Victor's face brightened and he pushed up a bit to get eye-level with Yuri.

"Good! I'll take good care of you. But first, out of these clothes!" Victor looked back down and finished undoing Yuri's pants, and then gently pulled them off. Yuri averted his eyes to avoid looking at Victor's face. He was shy, even when the moment wasn't anything other than someone helping him. Such innocence was adorable and sweet. Yuri had black boxer-briefs on and they hugged his shape beautifully, but now was not the time for Victor to admire; Yuri looked like he was about to melt under his eyes, and Victor knew better than to tease at a time like this.

It was extremely embarrassing to have Victor undress him, to the point that Yuri couldn't even look at him or else he'd just make it worse. Once his pants were off he squirmed a little, feeling a bit weird having just his shirt and briefs on, but Victor didn't give him time to feel embarrassed since he immediately pulled up on Yuri's shirt.

"Lift your arms."

"W-Wait, Victor!" Yuri tugged at the hem of his shirt to attempt to pull it back down. "This is fine, really!"

Victor leaned really close. "Yuri, you're not letting me take care of you. You're still breathing heavy. You'll sleep only in your underwear tonight, and that's an order from your coach."

"I don't think you realize how strange of an order that is."

"Doesn't matter. You'll listen to me because I know best, _right?_ "

Yuri shifted his eyes to the side and blushed a bit. "Alright, fine." He caved and lifted his arms up. Victor smiled, reveling in his victory and pulled Yuri's shirt up and over his head. His hair was a bit messy from the fabric being pulled over it, so Victor reached up and tousled Yuri's hair a bit and patted his head.

"There, don't you feel better already?"

Yuri avoided looking at him and muttered, "A little..."

Victor smiled and let himself indulge for a moment and glanced down over Yuri's body. He was so handsome and beautiful, and it was hard for Victor to understand how Yuri didn't always think that he was sexy. Hiding under all those layers of anxiety, nervousness, and self-doubt was an adorably sexy, kind, special man. In a way, Victor was happy it was this way because only he got to see it. It was all because of him, after all.

"Now, take your cough drop," Victor told him and then stood up. "I'll go get some stuff to make you feel better, so sit tight and don't move too much, okay?"

Yuri frowned but still the edges of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Hey, Victor?" 

Victor had already opened the hotel door but stopped to look back. "Yes?"

Yuri smiled softly. "Thanks."

Victor returned the smile and simply nodded, and then left the room. He closed the door behind him and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. His cheeks were burning and flushed pink.

_ 'Yuri... that was...so cute...' _

Victor took a deep breath to recover from how utterly adorable Yuri just looked and found the nearest elevator down to the hotel lobby. He found a little shop and spent a few minutes wandering around in it, but couldn't figure anything out. Whenever he'd gotten sick, he'd just tough it out, so he hadn't the faintest idea how to actually help Yuri. He walked outside into the chilly air and looked up at the sky. An idea popped into his head and he shoved his hand into his coat pocket, pulled out his phone, and selected one of his contacts. The phone rang a few times before a familiar female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hiroko, it's Victor. Sorry if I woke you."

"Victor! Oh not at all. It's so nice to hear from you! How is everything in China?"

Victor's lips shifted nervously. "It...could be better. Listen, Yuri is sick."

Hiroko said nothing for a second. "What? Yuri's sick? Is he okay?" The worry rose in her voice.

"It's just a cold. He fell on the ice today but doesn't seem injured. He's at the hotel resting right now."

"Oh thank goodness, thank you for letting me know."

Victor leaned against the outside of the hotel and looked up at the sky, covering his mouth in embarrassment. "Hiroko... I didn't call just to tell you about Yuri, I..."

"What is it, Victor? Is everything alright?"

"I need your help..." He felt a bit pathetic asking Hiroko. He was a grown man; surely he knew how to care for someone.

"Of course! What do you need?"

"I've...never had to take care of someone before... Is there...anything that Yuri likes when he's sick?"

"Oh," Hiroko hummed for a moment. "Let's see. Well first, get him some cold medicine. Any store should have it."

"Okay... Anything else?"

"Oh, he loves hot soup. He would always ask for some sort of chicken broth, something that's easy on a sore throat. Make sure he drinks plenty of water as well!"

Victor made a mental note. "Sure, I'll make sure he gets it. Anything else?"

Hiroko went quiet in thought again. "Well, there was one other thing, but..."

"What is it? If it'll help him, I'll get it."

Hiroko smiled at the phone and held it tighter in her hand. "Well..."

Victor's eyes went a little wide as Hiroko told him, then he smiled ever-so-slightly. "Alright, yeah...I can do that. Thank you."

"Thank you for taking care of my boy."

"It's my pleasure, take care, Hiroko."

"You too, Victor, bye bye."

Victor stared at his phone for a second before ending the call. He gripped his phone tight in his hand and then ran back inside the hotel, finding the shop he was in before. He bought medicine, some cans of soup, a small pack of water bottles, and then left with his arms full. A few people looked at him as he basically jogged through the hotel lobby to the elevator. Most of them knew who he was so they were delighted and confused by what he was doing. 

He reached the hotel room where he was staying with Yuri and used his card to unlock the door. When he entered, the room was still dark, but the streetlight from outside filled the room with a soft bluish light. Yuri was in bed, the blanket thrown off of him. He was on his side, legs bent at different angles, hands resting beside his torso. Victor approached him and noticed that he was breathing more softly now, which instantly gave him some relief. Yuri looked more at ease and peaceful now.

Victor went to the little kitchen area to prepare the soup. When he went back with the bowl of hot soup, Yuri was sitting up in bed, resting back on one elbow and rubbing his eye. Victor couldn't help but think how cute he looked, but he still had that sickly look to him and his breathing was still a bit off.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Victor asked as he stepped over to the bed.

"It's fine," Yuri said while yawning. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Victor looked down at the bowl. "It's soup. I hope I got the right kind." He set the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed.

"What?"

"It's for you."

Yuri blushed and smiled. "Thanks..."

Victor reached for Yuri's hand when he attempted to pick the bowl up. "It's still really hot. Wait a few minutes so you don't burn your tongue. First, take some medicine." 

Victor got up and went to the chair that he'd set the bag from the store on. He pulled out the medicine bottle and started reading the directions carefully. Yuri watched him the entire time. It was strange to see Victor like this; so concerned and attentive over something that wasn't his skating. Yuri had thought beforehand that he should keep his sickness to himself so it wouldn't distract Victor or himself from skating, but now, he thought maybe it wasn't so bad to let Victor be something other than his coach.

"Okay, it says to take thirty milliliters of this every six hours." Victor grabbed a water bottle from the pack he bought and went back to Yuri. "Take it so you can get better."

Yuri smiled. "You really went all out on this, huh."

"Shh, just take it." Victor poured the medicine into the cup it came with and handed it to Yuri. 

Yuri flinched and his nose scrunched up in distaste. "Smells gross."

"Just drink it, and wash it down with this," Victor said and de-capped the water bottle.

"Alright," Yuri acquiesced and downed the medicine. He coughed a little and took the water from Victor and drank about half of it before he stopped.

"Can I have my soup now?" Yuri asked weakly, but it made Victor's heart beat a bit faster.

"Yeah, here." Victor picked up the bowl and helped Yuri hold onto it. "Eat up and then get some sleep, alright?"

Yuri nodded and scooped up a spoonful of the soup. He blew on it gently before sipping it. The warmth of it made his throat feel better and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Good?"

"Very good. I haven't had this in so long. Usually I only have stuff like this when I'm sick," Yuri chuckled.

Victor felt a bit shy and shifted on the bed but he didn't say anything.

After ten minutes or so, Yuri finished the soup and set the bowl on the nightstand. He looked at Victor and smiled. "Thanks again, you didn't have to go out and get this stuff."

"I know, but you needed something. After all, you missed out on an entire day of practice. I won't go easy on you once you're better, y'know! You have three full days left until the competition, so you better get better soon!"

Yuri laughed nervously. "I'll try my best. With you here taking care of me like this, I should be back on my feet in no time," he smiled.

Victor blushed and glanced away, scratching at his cheek. Yuri had surprised him, and with the littlest of gestures.

"Anyway, I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Yuri pulled the blanket over his body as he was starting to feel a bit cold now. Victor smiled at him and stood up, but then turned to him and tucked Yuri in a bit, leaning down over him.

"Sleep well, Yuri," Victor spoke softly and then kissed his forehead.

Yuri's eyes went wide and bright, cheeks pink. "V-Victor?"

Victor pulled back. "Sorry, was that not okay? Your mother said she used to do that when you got sick..."

Yuri blinked. "My mom? Did you call her?"

Victor rubbed his neck shyly. "I wasn't sure how to take care of you, so I called her and asked..."

Yuri sucked his lips between his teeth and tears welled in his eyes. "Thanks, that means a lot, Victor."

Victor brushed Yuri's hair back from his forehead more. "That one was from your mother, but this one," he gently pressed his lips to Yuri's forehead again, letting them linger on Yuri's warm skin, "this one is from me." Yuri closed his eyes, face flushing pink and smiling goofily as he felt the warmth of Victor's breath tickle him. 

The feeling in his chest, he'd felt it before; when Victor first came into his life. It was pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this; hopefully you guys thought it was cute as well!  
> I managed to write this in like a day and a half and I'm pretty happy with it.  
> I do apologize if things are out of chronological order as the show. I'm kind of bad at keeping things all lined up haha...
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you!
> 
>  **Links:**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0) (I'm most active here)  
> [Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/) (mostly fic updates)  
> [Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/) (other links)


End file.
